1. The Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of soil treatment compositions useful in soil remediation, particularly those useful in binding soil in order to inhibit dust formation and erosion of denuded soil and also in promoting the growth of vegetation. The invention also relates to the manufacture and use of such compositions.
2. The Relevant Technology
Denuding of soil can result from various natural and man-made forces, examples of which include forest fires, bush fires, land slides, avalanches, and grading of land (e.g., during the building of roads, bridges, buildings, and other man-made structures). Soil that is devoid of vegetation is vulnerable to erosion, which can be caused by wind and/or water. Erosion can result in long-term ecological damage and can pose a risk to wildlife and humans.
One strategy to remediate denuded land is to plant new shrubbery or broadcast plant seeds that can quickly germinate in order to provide a root system that better stabilizes the soil. In addition, plants can also provide a barrier from wind and water, help maintain soil moisture, add organic matter to the soil, and provide food and shelter for animals, insects, microorganisms, and other life forms.
Sometimes, however, simply revegetating land by dropping seeds on denuded land is not effective, especially where the soil is quickly eroded by wind and water before the plants have germinated and become well established, or where the soil is simply too dry to cause seeds to germinate or support newly germinated plants. In some cases, plant matter (such as straw or mulch) is placed on the soil surface in an effort to stabilize soil and/or aid in moisture retention and seed germination. This strategy, though helpful in some cases, is not very effective in stabilizing dry soil from the effects of wind or sudden rain storms since the plant material is generally only loosely placed onto the soil surface. Without intimate mixing of the plant material with the soil being treated, there is little or no mechanical affinity of the soil for the plant material.
In view of the foregoing, there is therefore an ongoing need to develop improved compositions and methods that can be employed in order to bind and stabilize soil and other particles in order to, e.g., prevent erosion, provide a more stable soil surface, and facilitate revegetation of the soil.